The Angel That Captured My Heart
by XxAnimeLuver 99xX
Summary: Joey Wheeler is the leader of the biggest bully gang in school, no one in school can stand in front of him and his strong gang. Until one day a new student arrives school, will she be able to soften Joey's stone heart and save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1 : the desperate victim

The Angel That Captured My Heart

**Summery :** Joey Wheeler is leader of biggest bully gang in school, no one in school can stand infront of him and his strong gang. Until one day a new student arrives school. Will she be able yo soften joey's stone heart?

This is my first story plz be gentle

* * *

Chapter 1 : The desperate victim

It was the 1st day of school, everything was going pretty good for the students, who were helping eachother and looking forward for a super year, but all their dreams were crushed under a rock, when the biggest bully gangster – "The Devil's Sons" – came crashing in through the front door. A few students stumbled out of the way right in time, but those who were late got pushed aside instantly. "Get outta ma way, suckers!", commanded a strong voice from behind the gang, that instantly moved aside, making place to the stranger. As he emerged into the corridors light a few students mumbled, "Oh no, it's joey Wheeler".

Joey Wheeler was a tall boy, with dirty blonde hair put in a messy hairstyle, he was skinny but you could tell that his body was well structured and musculer. He was quiet handsome but it was all hidden and destroyed by his cold attitude and stone heart, he was the leader of "The Devil's Sons" and was one of meanist bullies that no one would dare to stand in his way.

He – usually – takes interest in a different person every month or 2 and makes sure that with the help of his gang, he turns the persons life into a nightmare, and for the student's misery, the begging of every year was Joey's favourate time of choosing his next desperate victim. Those were the thoughts running through his head as he walked the corridor full of students who were watching him quietly. His eyes kept shifting from one student to the other – none of them dared to make eye contacts – until his eyes rested on a short boy, his age, with spiky hair. Joey smirked as he walked towards the crowd of students and moved straightly towards the boy with the spiky hair, he stood inches away eyeing the boy, and watch the boy looking back at him calmly which surprised him, he didn't even notice the students stumbling fast out of the way.

"What's ya name, shortie?", asked Joey after a long silence, "Yugi" said the boy with a friendly voice. Joey was even more surprised at his **Very** calm reaction but hide it by kicking Yugi with his legs, sending him flying across the floor.

In an instant two brunette's appeared on Yugi's sides – a boy and a girl – shooting Joey glares filled with hatred , but Joey merely smirked at this and turned his head to his gang, signalling them to follow him. As they were crossing the corridor, Joey had only one thought in his head, "I found my next desperate victim".

* * *

Plz R&R

And please be gently it's my first :D


	2. Chapter 2 : The new student

In this chapter Mai makes her frist apperance. I made Mai a high school student so she is the same age as the 's see what will happen….. XD

Chapter 2 : The New Student

Since that day in the corridor, and Yugi's life has been turning into a living nightmare!

Joey never used to let him slip out off his sight, even in class keep looking at him that smirk never leaving his lips (they were in the same class) and whenever it was break time Joey would use his chance that no teacher was around and bully Yugi. None of Yugi's friends were happy exceptially Tea and Tristian (his closest friends) but they couldn't do anything to help him out,no one ever dared to stand of "The Devil's Sons" and their unstoppable leader. The days past by and Joey pranks and bulling never stopped , infact it got worst, they would even wait for him after school and take his money and beat him up, or worst tear his copybooks in half but what really drove Joey crazy was that Yugi never got mad or angry and never ever cried, he would just walk away slowly – from the punches he received – and smile weakly at his friends who were always waiting for him with worried and sorry expressions cause they couldn't help him when he mostly needed help, but he never used to complain and always smiled at them which caused them to feel even worst about it.

This kept on repeating every day of the first week, and then finally came came the weekend, but unfortunately all good times have to come to an end and as soon as it came it was over. It was the beginning of the week, all the students ran to their classes, waiting for the teacher while chatting around with some friends, until the teacher entered throught the door and the room queitened down, when they noticed a dark figure outside the door. "come on, get in here", said in an encouraging tone, slowly the figure walked into the room filled with light and as soon as the students could make out it's features, they all gasped.

Standing infront of the was a girl, but she was such a beauty, the boys could barely tear their eyes away from her, even joey, who after a while finally realized he was staring and turned his head quickly. She was a tall girl, with blonde hair, same colour as Joey's but just shades lighter and they were tangled in locks which were placed neatly over her shoulder, making it look more like golden rays from the sun, matching perfectly with her deep violet that looked like shining amyethsis and she also looked perfect in the schools' uniform. She looked like an angel. "This is Mai Valentine", announced , "she's the new student attending our school, please give her a good idea about our school" the students shouted their confirmness, "Thank you soooooo much" said Mai in an almost angelic voice and sent them all a warm smile,"Go have a seat, there is an empty seat next to , you can occupy it,"as soon as said that all the students faces changed from happy and excited to annoyed and worried,"Joey Wheeler! That would sure leave a terriable impression and send her screaming!" hissed a girl under her breath, as Mai walked slowly towards the emty seat next to Joey. Their eyes never left her until she unpacked her stuff and sent them all a dazzling smile, then she turned her head towards Joey, who didn't even notice her arrival, he was looking out of the window – bored – as if he didn't belong in that class. "Hi", said Mai, "Your Joey, right?" he turned his head towards her after a few moments with the same bored expression and merely nodded,"I'm Mai I hope we have a great year together", said Mai, expanding her hand towards Joey but he just glared at her and answered in an annoyed voice,"Listen I'm not in a mood to play games with ya Barbie! You better watch it or your year is gonna be hell!" as he finished his sentence the bell rang for the end of the first lesson and Joey was Instantly out of his seat and all the way out the door. While the rest of the class moved past her, Mai was still mesmorized, taking in what Joey said, until a voice cut her out if her thoughts,"Hello, my name is Tea, would you like to join me and my friends for the rest of the day?" Mai looked up to see a brunette girl with deep blue eyes and behind her were 2 guys, who smiled at Mai, she returned the smile and nodded, packing her stuff up for the next lesson,"Thank you" she whispered to Tea as they left the room.

You will discover later Yugi's reaction to Joey's bulling


	3. Chapter 3 : The Break

Hey, here is the new Chapter. Hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Break

Mai was very glad and moved from one class to the other along with Tea, Tristan and Yugi (she found out they're names during the Biology class) not noticing that the time passing by, but she couldn't help it, they were very kind to her and they explained to her how the classes and school went, but all that time she couldn't get Joey out of her head, she was still confused about why did he snap on her earlier, she wanted to ask Tea many times about him but she always lost her nerve.

The day kept on going normal for the students, but super for Mai who made new friends from the very first day, except for Joey who used always look out of his window and ignore her and the rest of the class, which caused Mai to be more curious about this boy.

Finally the bell rang for the Break Time, and every one beside her rushed for the canteen, but she waited patiently for her friends to arrive while she stared at the others who chatted happily as they made their way out the door, and as soon as her friend arrived they were ready to leave.

They took her to the canteen, it was big room with many tables arranged in columns and on the far left of the room were 2 small windows with people inside providing the students with their jucies, chips and sandwiches. Infront of each window was a long line of students waiting for their turn.

Tea went and found them an empty table and called for them to come, after they bought their food they sat on the table unpacking it while chatting with each other about the classes, students and **mostly** teachers, that's until…

The door of the canteen suddenly crashed opened and at the sight of "The Devil's Sons" the whole room ran silent. Mai didn't what was happening, she kept on looking at the students face who got their eyes glued at the gang and instantly their eyes widened, Mai turned her head just in time to see Joey wheeler enter the room.

"oh no, not this week too!", she heard Tea mumbling beside her, but Mai didn't look in her direction, she –like the others- had her eyes glued to the gang and Joey who looked around the room for a moment as if he's searching for someone and then his eyes moved to their table and smirked, not a mocking one but a one of pure evil, and started walking towards the table followed by his gang, as he past tables they instantly moved their eyes from Joey to their food.

When he reached the table he kept on looking at Yugi, that smirk never left his lips , infact it got wider. "Heya there, shortie? Are ya ready for our daily 'handshake'? it'the beginning of the week we haven't seen eachother for 3 days so that might spoil our 'friendship', how about we spent some time to fill each otha' in?", as he completed his sentence he hit both his fists together, and his friends cracked their fingers.

They took Yugi to the corner of the canteen, it became kind of a usually sight –very depressing- but it was all so newe for Mai. She kept on staring intantly at them, and saw Joey talking to Yugi and then suddenly he leaned forward and gave him a hard punch on the stomach sending Yugi wincing to the floor but he said nothing, after a few seconds he straightened up again to find punches and kicks raining on him.

Mai stared at the sight occuring at the corner of the room, with wide eyes full of shock, she turned to look at Tea who kept on sneaking peaks towards Yugi's direction and quickly turning her head to her food, and took a small bite of her sandwich. "who are they? Why are they doing this to Yugi? Why is JOEY doing this to his classmate?", hissed Mai to Tea, "They are 'The Devil's Sons' they are the biggest bully group in school, and Joey's doing this because, well, he's their leader!" Mai gasped and looked back at Yugi, the punches haven't sloed down one bit. "Why isn't any one stopping? Why aren't you stopping them? He's your best friend!", hissed Mai, Tea sighed, "cause if any of us interferre, first of all we wouldn't be able to stop them and second they will bully both of us so that"s why nobody **DARES** to stop them".

Mai's eyes darted from Tea back to Yugi , the poor guy was beaten up so bad that he could barely stand anymore, Mai closed her eyes,"how could they be sooooo heartless beating a boy half their size? And Joey beats up his own classmate just for his and his friends fun? This madness must stio **NOW**! And if no one is going to stop them than I'm gonna do it myself!" thought Mai then her eyes snapped open and instantly rose from her chair,and just when Joey was about to punch Yugi on the face Mai slammed her hand hard on the table, causing Joey's hand to stop a few millimetres away from Yugi's head and the whole room stopped what their doing and stared at Mai, a few of her golden locks covered her eyes making it impossible to read her face.

"I can't take this anymore!", shouted Mai, as she stormed towards Joey and his gang.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Let's wait and see what Mai will do :p


	4. Chapter 4 : The new target

Thanx sooooooooooo much for the reviews guys! It really made my day . And thanx 'arashi wolf princess' for pointing out my mistakes, Sooo there u go, the new chapter….

* * *

Chapter 4 : The New Target

"I can't take this anymore!", shouted Mai, as she stormed towards Joey and his gang. She kept on moving towards them and stopped excactly between Yugi and Joey. Pointing her finger in Joey's direction, she demanded,"How could you, how** DARE **you do this? This is your classmate, how could you be sooooooo heartless!" cried Mai.

Joey was shocked, every one could see that but the real shock was when he started laughing, "what do you think you can do? Throw your hair clips at me? Look im frightened" then suddenly his mocking voice vanished and he lowered his head, glaring at Mai."didn't I tell you not to bother me Barbie, I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me" at his words, Mai's head dropped, then she said in a whisper barely audiable, "let's see about that".

Quickly, Mai moved her right hand, slamming it hard against Joey's left cheek causing the skin beneath it to turn slightly pink, and causing the students to draw in a sharp, fearful breaths.

Mai moved her hand and turned around slowly, looking down at Yugi who was just as shocked as the others. She leaned down abit and looked at Yugi's face, it was filled with big, ugly, purple brusies and at the side of his lips a dark, red, liquid stared spilling from the cut that has been opened there.

Behind her, Joey was looking at her back intantly, his hand never left his cheeks, his expression hard to read, the students kept sharing glances filled with worry and fear but none of them dared to speak.

However, Mai didn't notice anything, all she cared about at this moment, was to help her friend,"come on, let's go" she whispered slowly to Yugi, starting to stand up. Unfortunatly she couldn't go far, because suddenly, out of no where Joey made his move.

He reached down quickly with his hand, and grapped a handfull of her golden, silky hair and pulled it back hard, causing Mai to stumble backwards, a yalp of pain escaping her lips. Joey pulled her back abit more, until her ear was at the same level as his lips, then whispered,"I warned ya, but ya didn't listen Barbie, so you wanted to protect that dwarf so badly, right?" then he smirked, Mai could feel his breath on her neck, which caused her to shiver, it was just as cold as him,"now let's see who is gonna step up and save ya" with that he pushed her head hard, causing it to bumb against the floor next to Yugi's feet.

Joey let out a dry laugh and then signalled his friends to follow him. As soon as Joey left the room, everyone ran towards Yugi and Mai. When they were a few inches away the stopped. Yugi had his eyes locked on Mai, who was still sitting on her knees (the position she was forced into) her head turned to the floor, her thick hair layers covering her eyes, making it impossible to read her expression.

Tea started moving slowly towards Mai then laid a hand on her shoulder, which caused Mai to back away and then she rose up, her expression still hard to read then and then she did something that surprised everyone, she smiled, not a happy smile but rather a sad one.

Tea's expression softened and reached her hands towards Mai but, she just turned around, facing the canteen's door then she said in a low voice,"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom" then she started walking towards the door, and right out of the room. 'she looks fine', thought Tea, turning her head towards Yugi,'let's check out Yugi for the time being'.

Out side the canteen door, Mai stood silent for a while alone, then suddenly a tear cascaded down her smooth cheek, taking her by shock, and instantly more followed, Mai covered her mouth as she ran fast towards the bathroom, fightening the rest of the tears that were threatening to fall.

What Mai didn't know was that at the corner of the corridor stood a person watching her in the shadows. "do we wait for that brat to come out of the canteen and then show him what he's made from?", said a thick, strong voice behind the figure. "no, I think I found us a more interesting target", whispered the figure as it emerged into the corridor's light.

* * *

I'm sure all of you guessed who the figure is, it's Joey. *tadaaaaaaaa*

So here's chapter 4, plz R&R :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Tears

Sorry 4 the late chapter, I ran out of ideas for a while….plus I was grounded :p

Here is ch. 5…

* * *

Chapter 5: Tears

"Hey, are you **sure** you're alright?"Asked a concerned voice. Mai moved her head towards the source of the sound, standing there was the one and only: Tea Gardner. "Yep, I'm good" said Mai in a cheerful tone, which caused Tea's concerned face to melt away replacing it with a big smile, "That's Great! Oh, and Just in case you need help or don't feel so well, you can always come to me". Mai smiled softly and thanked Tea, watched her as she moved away.

Mai was lying, of course she was, how could she feel well after Joey threatened to come after her? But she didn't say a word to Tea, first of all because she didn't want them to about her, they already had enough problems, and second, she didn't want to seem like a weak girl who needed help, she is an independent, strong girl and she can face this problem alone…..at least, she hoped.

The first 3 lessons passed by her slowly, with no problems or troubles –much to her relief- but she was aware of Joey's gaze that never seemed to leave her. She tried ignoring it, but it was easier said than done. Finally it was break –paradise for the students- except for 4 students, Break meant only one word **PAIN.**

To their –and everyone's- surprise "The Devil's Sons" didn't appear during the break, everyone was suspecting they would come again to bully Yugi, or –they all hoped not- Mai, but the break passed and there was no sign of them which gave Mai a funny feeling about it, but she just ignored it. The rest of the day passed peacefully –to everyone's relief- and finally it was time to go home. Mai, Yugi, Tea and Tristan stood in front of the school gates chatting for a while before finally telling each other their goodbyes, Tea, Tristan and Yugi took off first, while Mai waited a while longer taking in a deep breath, before smiling to herself and thanking God for the peaceful day, before turning left and walking her way back home.

She couldn't go far, because suddenly a figure grasped her and placed it hand over her mouth. She tried to break free but the creature was too strong for her. She tried to bite his hand and scream, but she was pulled fast to a dark alley, and instantly she knew it was too late, she can't do anything now, as the guy dragged her into the alley –to her surprise- instead of becoming darker it became brighter, with a flickering light, as if there was some camp.

When they finally reached the end of the alley, the figure stopped. In front of them was large pile of burning wood, and around it were 4 boys, each one of them were staring back at her, but she was far more distracted with the 4th boy to care about their stares, sitting there was Joey Wheeler!

No wonder why these boys looked familiar; they were the bullies of "The Devil's Sons". "Release her "were the first words that left his lips , as he started walking towards her, almost instantly the figure released her, but he still blocked her only way out of the alley.

"Mai Valentine, it's very nice of you to visit us" he said now standing a few centimetres away from her, "What do you want from me?," demanded Mai in a firm voice, stronger than she felt on the inside. Joey smirked, "so you don't know why you're here? Strange, I thought you knew perfectly well" then he moved his hand and softly placed it beneath her chin, tilting her her head a little, so that she was facing him, "What a pity, such a cute girl, if only you weren't so stupid, you wouldn't have been here right now" he said it, his face now dark and his voice dead serious, "Come on boys!".

oOo.

He demanded the boys to bully her, they punched and slapped her at times, but what was better for him to watch was them take her bag, while she started running between them, demanding to get her bag back.

It was all fun, but there was something missing in this picture, her tears. He felt happy seeing peoples tears, since he was small, all of the people he bullied used to cry, excpectially the girls. But this girl, she didn't shed a tear, no matter how hard the pushed her, punched her, slapped her, she Never EVER cried. Which made him mad he saw her cring outside the canteen door, so why wasn't she cring now?

He thought about it for a while longer, while watching the boys pass her bag between eachother, as she started throwing herself on them in attempt to get back, but with no use. She looked as if she was tring to protect something precious, very precious inside the bag, and he was pretty sure it was not the books.

He stood up, and walked towards them, "hand me that bag" Joey said in a firm voice, and instantly the boy handed in the bag, and Joey yanked it open. Inside her bag were a few textbooks and copybooks, and next to them is a small Purple purse and a purple pencil case, then a paper inbetween of the books caught his attenion, he pulled it out, and Mai Sighed from disappointment.

The paper was actually a photograph, a photograph of a family, standing there was Mai (small Mai) and next to her was a small boy with the same shade of blonde, he looked older, about a year or 2 older, and behind them were 2 adults, confidently smiling at the camera, 'must be the parents' guessed Joey. He dropped her bag on the floor and waved the picture infront of her face, she tried to get it back but he was far taller than she is.

"So, that's what you were trying to protect? How hopeless", and with that he tore the picture by half and threw it on her face, she didn't even look at the picture she kept on glaring at Joey with eyes filled with hatred, but there was no trace of water in her eyes, much to his disappointment but he knew he had already hurted her enough, atleast enough for today, he is gonna make her pay for ever daring to stand in front of him.

"let's go boys", said Joey, motioning them to leave, and as they walked after them but decided to sneak a glance at his victim, she was there, sitting there on the floor with the toren picture inbetween of her hands, Joey smirked, 'Job well done!' he thought, but when she lefted her head abit his smiek disappeared it was, replace by shock, her eyes were filled with tears, that were now slipping through her long eyelashes and landing on her photo, she didn't seem to notice him there.

'She was crying!' he thought, but instead of feeling happy and proud of himself he felt misrable, and for the first time ever he felt his heart tighten in his chest, from sorrow, he felt dizzy as if suddenly the there was no more Oxygen, it was horrible feeling, he never felt it before, But when Mai cried he cpuldn't lose this feeling, 'what he happening to me', he thought it's as if he could bear to see her crying, he got this feeling that he never EVER wanted to see her crying again, he never had this feeling towards anyone else.

So fast he turned and ran out of the alley, trying to forget Mai's tears and sadness, try to ignore this weird feeling, but he couldn't. he stopped after a while to catch his breath, that's it he promised that he will never make her cry again and will never allow any one else to cause her tears to come out again, these tears that he now knew, were very precious to him. And that horrible feeling that he NEVER wanted to experience again.

* * *

Sorry 4 the late update, but I hope u have enjoyed this chapter! :P


	6. Chapter 6 : The reunion

**Thanx 4 the comment guys! :D**

**Plz R&R **Ch….6

* * *

Chapter 6: The Reunion

Mai woke up the following morning, miserable and the her reflection wasn't making her any better. She had some swollen red areas on her cheek and swollen red eyes, she felt her stomach swollen as well, thanks to the punches she recived from the gang. Remembering their faces made her shiver, but she should not worry about this right now, she had to make an excuse to her friends about her red cheeks, she saw with her own eyes how bad can they get and she was sure the same thing will repeat today that's why she didn't want her friends to get involved in this, it was her problem.

Mai brushed her hair, and took one last look at herself in the mirror before turning towards her drawer and pulling it open. Inside lay the torn picture of her family. "and there goes the last picture I have", thought Mai gloomly, as she gently rubbed her fingers along the smooth surface of the picture, and then slowly turned her gaze towards the clock, "Shit, it's 7:30 already!" shouted Mai, as she rushed out of her room.

**.::o0o::.**

"Good mornin', Boss", Joey turned his head towards the direction of the sound; he looked up at the dark green eyes of Duke Devlin. "So 'bout yesterday, would you like us to be tougher this time, cause to me she seems like a stubborn, troublemaking girl, so I think we should stop her once and for all" Duke paused, "plus I looooove to see cute girls cry! And this one seems like a tough cookie….but not for long", Joey flinched and the last part, he knew well what his friend meant by it, and honestly it sounded appealing to him but that's until he remembered what occurred last night.

Just seeing her tears made his heart tighten and made him feel sad and miserable for the rest of the night. It was a feeling he never experienced before, especially from his victims, he had no idea why he was feeling this towards a girl that pisses him off so much but all that he knew was that as long as he is the leader of the gang, he won't allow them to hurt her, but there came his big problem….how is he gonna do that?

If his gang discovered their leader has a soft spot for a girl, ESPECIALLY their victim, they would have no problem bringing him and her down, plus he didn't want to appear soft and mushy in front of the whole school because of a girl he hates sooooooooooooooooooooooo much, her tears made him feel sad because….because she reminded him of his sister, Serenity! 'Yes, that must be it!', thought Joey, although deep down he knew was just making excuses to hide the truth, the truth that till know he did not understand, but he knew he will…..hopefully.

Duke cleared his throat, snapping Joey right out of his deep thoughts and cause him to give Duke a confused look, "about the girl, what do ya think, boss?", said Duke staring at Joey, waiting patiently for his answer, "ummm, 'bout that I don't think we can tonight, 'cause I…..umm, I'm kinda busy tonight with…umm…", Joey said hesitantly, try to think fast about an excuse that was believable, but with Duke staring at him, he knew this wasn't gonna be a piece of cake. "I'm going to—", but before he could complete his sentence the schools' door crashed open and standing out there, was a tall boy, with a dark, spiky, brown hair, he had beautiful sky, blue eyes and a strong jaw line. He was handsome, you could tell just by looking at him, or seeing the way the girls stared at him with loving and admiring eyes, that's until….

"VALON!" , shouted Joey from across the corridor, all eyes –along with Valon's- turned towards the source of the sound, but as soon as the students saw who it was they instantly turned their faces, looking around at anything aside from him.

Except for Valon, whose confused face melted into a huge grin, showing his white teeth's, causing the girls to sneak peeks in his direction as he made his way through the crowd and towards Joey, who a had a huge grin of his own. "Joey, I missed ya dude!" Said Valon in a cute Australian accent (**A/N: I LOVE his accent, it's just Sox3 cute :3**) as he gave Joey a strong hug, "I missed ya too, buddy" said Joey excitedly as he returned Valon's hug, before backing away and patting him on the head, "Whoa, you look a lot different than the last time I saw you, and it was only 2 years ago!", "I know, but 2 years are more than enough to change people!" said Valon as he grinned back at his friend, "you, also have grown a lot you—" but before he could complete his sentence, the door of the school opened again, revealing Mai Valentine.

She looked as good as usual but her smile was missing, it was replaced with a gloomy face. Joey was looking at her but he knew exactly the main reason for her sadness, that's why he turned his head slowly to look at Valon, but to Joey's surprise, Valon was staring intently at Mai, his eyes wide with shock, but a second later it was replaced with a huge smile, as Valon threw his bag on the floor, he shouted "MAI!", causing her and other people's heads to turn around. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Valon wide eyed, just like he did a few seconds ago, but as Valon started racing towards her, her shock was replaced with a hug smile, as she as well threw her bag on the floor and started running towards him.

The met half ways in a tight embrace, Valon was a few inches taller, which made him carry Mai above the ground, moving her around in circles, totally unaware of the people's astonished stares around them.

* * *

OoOoOoOOoH, so what was all that about? :p

Wait until the next chapter, and you'll see….

Plz review if you like it ;) :D


	7. Chapter 7 : The believable excuse

**Valon…+…Mai…+…Joey…= Drama! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Believable Excuse

'**WHAT THE HELL**?' were the first thoughts that rushed into Joey's head, as he watched his long-gone-friend and enemy embracing, and quiet tightly too, and all Joey could do is stare, eyes wide and mouth slightly apart. That's before he got a hold of himself, and sent dirty glares towards the students that stopped for a while, staring at Joey, Mai and Valon (especially Joey) and as soon as they saw his face they hurried on, staring down.

.::0::.**Mai's POV**.::0::.

For the first time in months, I felt safe and warm. I still can't believe that after all these years, I finally got the chance to see Valon again and in the most unexpected place in the world! In school!

I don't know for how long we stood there in each other's arms, but I didn't care. But it must have been long because soon the bell rang, I could feel people rushing all around us, hurrying to class, so Valon pulled me slightly far so he could look at my face but keep his hands firmly on my shoulders. He has grown quiet tall so he had to look down to see my face and then a soft smile appeared on his lips, "I missed you, Mai" he whispered, "I missed you too, big boy". That's when we heard someone clear his throat behind us, "oh Joey, come here buddy, I have someone here that I would like you to meet" said Valon before dropping his hand from my shoulder, and moving it towards Joey's.

'WHAT? JOEY WHEELER? NOOOO' I screamed in my head as Valon asked me to join them. I didn't want to see that mean bastard ever again! But as Valon called me I knew there was no way of running out of this, unless I make an excuse, 'ok I got it, I would go there for a while so I wouldn't appear like a scared kitty, and then I will use the assembly as an excuse to leave!' I thought quickly, 'and I don't think Joey would do anything to me in front of his buddy, so I'm safe…..at least for now', I thought miserably, as I walked towards them, back straight and head held high. Obviously the opposite of what I felt inside.

.::0::.**Joey's POV**.::0::.

I watched as she walked towards us, back straight and head held high, even after what happened yesterday she still managed to remain strong and collective in front of everyone which is, I must say, impressive especially for a weak looking girl.

As Mai reached us, It felt unexpectedly hard to face her but I knew Duke was standing there so if I act weird he might become suspicious, so I forced myself to look at her and that instant our eyes met, her eyes were furious but not like yesterday, a bit weaker I guess and there was something else there…fear. And just like that, she turned her head to look at some students that rushed to class, mumbling things about their parents driving them late to school, while I turned my head casually towards hoping he wouldn't guess that there is something up.

To my relief, he didn't, he started by introducing Mai, "This is Mai, although you're in the same school, I'm not sure if you have met before", "we did, in fact we are in the same class", Mai said in a not-so-nice way. And guess what Valon didn't notice, really this guy is becoming very dense, anyway he just kept going, "We used to be VERY close childhood friends, we did almost everything together, we played and gone to B-Day parties together, we were even 2 coaches for 1 team!", said Valon happily, as he kept on remembering these great days. "Then wha' 'appened?" Duke butted-in.

Valon was silent for a while, and I knew what that meant, he was searching for the right words to say for a complicated or sad situation, then he slowly moved his head to look down at Mai, who looked u at him with soft, sad eyes, "her family has problems, so she had to move away, I thought I would never see her again, I mean it has been 10 years.." then Valon suddenly lightened up, "but after I saw her today I forgot everything, I couldn't believe it was you, Mai" Valon ended softly, looking down at Mai. She looked like she was on the verge of tears but then got a grip on herself and sniffed softly.

"I better get going, I guess. I'm already too late for assembly and I don't want to miss my first class, so see ya", she said to Valon, as if we weren't there and honestly I wouldn't blame her. And soon she was off, leaving the 3 of us alone, but Valon wasn't even looking at us, he kept on staring at Mai until she vanished, then he turned to us, "I've gotta go to, we're gonna meet again in break, kay?" I nodded, "see ya" he said as he took the opposite direction. I stood there for a while replaying everything that have just occurred.

'My close friend, is actually a closer friend to my enemy! And not only an enemy, she is the first person that made me feel sorry for something I did! She makes me feel weird very weird, and I hate it, so much but can't do anything abo—' , "Are you alright, Boss?" Asked Duke, I nodded, "Ok, wha' do you think we should do about 'HER' tomorrow –since your busy today- everyone is waiting for your next order to take action, they LOVED bulling that Hot/Strong girl!".

Suddenly everything fell down on me like a pile of bricks, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT! What am I gonna do now? Think fast Joey, think fast boy, you NEED to protect her but not only for your own Benefit but also for….wait…..ooooooh, I got an idea!

"Sorry, I think we can't do that tomorrow or the day after or ever", I said confidently "Why?", asked Duke disappointedly "because as you see Mai is a very close friend to Valon, and he is My best buddy and I don't think he would be so happy if she got hurt, and I don't wanna lose my friend for a girl, we can just bully someone else", I said to Duke, hopping he wouldn't see through my confident mask, and he didn't."Fine, boss, wha' eva you say, although it would have been REALLY fun", Duke frowned, "I guess I'll be goin'" and in an instant he was gone.

Although I found a believable excuse to protect Mai, I was mad and very sad, I felt weak for the first time in my life, I did all this lying just to protect HER because of her stupid tears that were for some reason precious to me. I felt pathetic, and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

End of Ch.7!

Hope u liked it!

PLZZZZZZ R&R :D


	8. Chapter 8 : The 'Buddies' fight

Chapter 8: The "Buddies" fight

* * *

.:::Mai's POV:::.

After I reached my class late and missed my assembly, I decided to forget about everything that just happened between Valon, Me and Bully (guess who -_-), don't get me wrong, I was happy to see Valon and all but after I discover he knew Joey, I couldn't help but frown. I mean how could a sweet, gentle boy like Valon could know an Idiotic Bastard like Joey!

Unless…..unless after all these years, Valon did really change. I desperately pushed the thought out of my head, no way Valon is a bully…NO WAY!

"Is something wrong, Miss Valentine?", my head immediately snapped up, facing my History teacher.

"No…..N-Nothing….sorry...", I stumbled fast but he only looked quietly at me before turning his head and walking away. As he left I decided to stop thinking about useless stuff and concentrate, but that's impossible, especially is your conscious of the pair of Brown eyes that are following your every move.

The bell finally rang after 3 long hours of torture and especially that I couldn't concentrate! My mind always drifted back to the same topic but what really made me nervous was the thought of break (which is already here) that's because I had to meet up with Valon but the thought that scared me was that Joey is going to be there and I wanted to be as far as possible away from him (and his gang). At least out loud I won't admit that I'm scared of them (especially I after I saw what they REALLY can do), at that time I couldn't help but feel afraid and weak for the first time in my life but there is no way in Hell am I gonna show that idiot that I'm scared of him, that's not my style. All I needed was a believable excuse. Oh God, Please HELP ME!

"Mai…..MAI, earth calling M-A-I, are you there?"

"Huh? What?"

"Mai, I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes. I just wanted to ask you, would you like to stay back in Break and help us to decorate the class for the coming school prom?", immediately I snapped my head and stared at Tea, and thought about her question for less than a second before answering, "Yes!" a bit too loudly, causing the people around to stare at me but I ignored them and continued, "I just have to do something first".

* * *

I ran down to the cafeteria and looked around fast, searching for Valon. I found him sitting alone on a table, surrounded by many chairs. As I walked towards him, he looked up and grinned.

"Hey Mai, come here! I saved a seat for you!", he said with a big smile

"Then who are these extra chairs for?", although I already knew the answer, I just wanted to double check.

"It's for Joey and his friends' of course!", Bingo! I knew it!

"Sorry Valon but I can't stay with you today, I forgot to tell you that I have to stay back in break to help in decorating the class, for you know the coming up school prom", I said it more confidently than I felt.

Valon was quiet for a moment, while I waited patiently for his answer. He slowly moved his head up, looking at me, "It's okay, I will stay here and wait for Joey" he said it in his usual voice but I knew he was hurt from the look in his eyes.

The only problem was that I couldn't do anything about it, I didn't wanna face them again, "Thank you Valon, and maybe next time….see ya around" I said slowly as I began to walk away, feeling heavy and sad. I just broke my best friends Heart.

.:::Normal POV:::.

Valon sat alone on the table looking at Mai as she walked out of the cafeteria.

He was sad, cause after finally finding her, he can't even get to spent time with her and the worst part was that she was making excuses. He know Mai well, and that look on her face shows guilt and Mai Valentine never feels guilty about something unless she was trying to hide something (which she usually does when she is trying to avoid something) He felt as if Mai doesn't value their friendship anymore.

Get a grip dude, he thought, don't just jump to conclusions, I'm sure there is a different reason behind her reaction and it won't repeat again…Hopefully.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door; it was weird everyone became silent all of sudden and avoided all sorts of eye contacts with Joey and his friends (who were standing at the door). Very weird, Valon concluded as Joey started walking past the tables, as if he's looking for someone. "A place to sit", thought Valon.

He raised his hands and waved to Joey from across the tables. Joey turned his head slowly towards Valon. Shit, he thought, I can't let Valon know about this!

He looked at Valon and smiled before gesturing his gang to follow. They were genuinely shocked, since when did their "Boss" sit/talk to "Students" who were born to be bullied, this was news to them! But they just followed him silently, before taking their seats around Valon's table.

"Hey val, how's everythin' goin'?", said Joey in his casual tone.

"Good, the school is nice but I'm kinda sad cause Mai won't be able to join us today for Break, she has some work to do", Valon ended sadly, but he was interrupted by loud laughs, sighs of relief and loud 'Whoops' which flashed like lightning across the silent cafeteria .

"I knew it! You are actually talking to the boy to discover the girls weak points!", screamed one of them, "Very smart Boss were gonna have so much fun tonight", yelled another. "I knew it! I love bullying that girl!", cried the third.

Damn Idiots! Shouted Joey in his mind, while he stared at Valon and saw his expression slowly change.

"WHAT? What do you mean by 'Love bullying her'? Joey, why are they talking like that about Mai, and what's up with the whole 'boss, is getting closer to me to know about Mai's weak points'! **ANSWER ME!"**, Valon roared madly causing the whole room to run silent, with little shivers running down their backs.

Joey looked quietly at Valon thinking of what to say until unfortunately Duke butted-in, "Well, we are the biggest bully gang in school and we are known as "The Devils Sons" and Joey is our Boss. Lately we've been finding your childhood friend a quiet exciting victim and we bullied her twice till now but we can't anymore because of you! So YOU SHOULD BE A LITTLE MORE GRATEFUL!" yelled Duke at the end.

Valon couldn't believe what he was hearing…Joey…..his buddy…a BULLY? And he was bullying his closest friend. No wonder why Mai was making excuses to stay away, but she wasn't avoiding him, she was avoiding JOEY! This made anger boil up in his chest, and then suddenly without a warning he gripped Joey from his collar, knocking him out of his seat.

"How dare you? HOW COULD YOU? A GIRL! How heartless, bullying a girl and you think it's 'FUN'! What happened to you, you used to be the hero and now you're the bully? I feel disgusted just by looking at you", Valon spat, before pushing Joey hard, slamming him on the floor before turning around and bolting away.

The gang started to run after them, but Joey motioned them to stop and stood up slowly and walked out of the dead silent room.

The gang looked at each other, that was it…It was time to disobey their boss and teach the girl a lesson, once and for all.

* * *

Finally I'm done3 with Chapter 8! Yay!

I would like to send my special Thanx to my friend Claw :3 (Claudia!)

She was the first to read my chapter 8 and encouraged me to publish it fast!

Thanx Claw :D


	9. Chapter 9 : To the rescue!

Chapter 9 : The rescue

* * *

Mai sighed, this break is extremely long but it did come with a benefit. She stopped –at least for while- thinking about her problems and concentrated on putting on the decorations. It was so cute, made especially for young couples. The theme for this year was 'Cupid' and she couldn't wait to see how this room would look like on the night of the prom, "It's gonna be amazing", she guessed.

They were done with almost all the room, except for 'The Cupid'. They were making a 'Cupid Pinyata' (A/N: not sure about the spelling). The Class thought it would be "COOL" to crack open a big pinyata over the heads of the couples while they are in the middle of a romantic moment, but all that was left to be done was the 'Cupid' and the candy to fill it in. so they were technically done.

"Thanks for helping us out, Mai", said Yugi, in his sweet little voice.

"No problemo, plus I had fun", said Mai cheerfully.

Yugi turned his head towards his friends, "Okay, I guess will be going…are you coming?" asked Yugi.

Mai shook her head, "No, I just wanna finish this last bit first…I'll follow you later".

Yugi and the others smiled and waved before turning and exiting, leaving her alone in a room with love, a world she didn't belong to.

She gave a last sigh before turning around and resuming her work. She was so caught up in her work that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps that were sneaking up behind her until it was too late. A dark figure was standing behind her right now.

She instantly stopped. "Oh no…please don't be Joey, PLEASE DON'T BE JOEY!" she screamed in her mind desperately, as she moved her hand slowly towards the nearest object her hands can reach, until…..

A strong hand gripped hers, stopping it, before yanking Mai around. "No No No" she said in her mind, while squeezing her eyes shut. She was scared, although she didn't like it, but she just couldn't get her eyes to open up now, she was waiting for a punch or a kick, she wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

But none came. 1 second…another second…..still nothing.

She slowly began opening her eyes, and she saw the figures face clearly she gasped. It was VALON. She kept staring at him with a half shocked, half relieved expression. He was looking back at her, but with an unreadable expression. But what really shocked her were the words that followed.

"So it really is true", he said, still his expression unreadable, and all Mai could do is stare back at him with confusion.

"What do y—", but Mai was cut off short by Valon's arms. He gripped her from the wrist and pulled her hard against him, holding her in an unbreakable embrace.

"Val…on…..can't…..br-breath", stumbled Mai teasingly, trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me you were….you ARE in so much pain? Why, I could have helped you against Joey! WHYYY?" yelled Valon, clutching Mai harder to his chest.

She stiffened, how did he know? Who told him? Who else knows about this? And why did she feel like she wanted to cry right now, in Valon's arms…..

She gripped hard on Valons clothes, fighting hard to keep her emotions at base.

"Let it out Mai, don't worry, I got your back", mumbled Valon softly in her ear.

As if his words were a key, the right key that unlocked the door that she hoped no one would open. Tears started streaming down her smooth cheek and ended up being absorbed by Valons shirt as she clenched hard on his shirt, while he embraced her tightly.

He finally found her after all these years and he was defiantly gonna protect her.

"Thank you Valon, I really appreciate what you did, I did need a shoulder to lean and cry on," said Mai softly, whipping the last trace of tears from her cheek.

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" said Valon cheerily, trying to lighten up the mood, "but you should have told me, I would have helped you or at least acted a little bit smarter than a total jerk, who has pushed you straight into their clutches!," ended Valon dramatically , causing Mai release an uncontrollable giggle.

"Ooh, come on, you didn't know…sometimes people do things from the kindness of their hearts that might hurts others…..anyway that doesn't matter anymore, what happened happened", then Mai met Valon's gaze steadily, "and I don't need anyone to help me, if I need to face that JERK then I will face him…..alone", and with that she turned around and left the room, just the moment the school bell rang...leaving the concerned Valon behind, shaking his head slowly.

* * *

As the bell rang, Joey frowned. He was sitting alone in the nurse's room. Earlier the nurse has given him her long speech about how fighting in school is inappropriate and how causing in trouble won't get him anywhere in the future and he should work on his behavior and blah blah blah.

He didn't care; he NEVER cared because it was ALWAYS the same speech from the same nurse that "pretended" to care about him. He would usually make fun of her, because No one actually cares about him or even give a damn about what happens to him, but today he was too caught up in his own thoughts.

He wasn't hurt physically, so basically he didn't have to came here, but after what occurred in break he needed to be alone but going to classroom was a bad idea with all the decoration business going on, so he headed straight to the nurse's office who was, unfortunately, there.

Joey sighed again, before standing up and exiting the small room, just to stumble back on his steps and re-enters the room fast after seeing Mai walking by. She was walking with firm steps forward before vanishing through the Girl's Restroom door.

Joey stood silently for a while, feeling like a total coward. He is actually trying to hide away from her! What is wrong with him! When it comes to this girl everything goes upside down. First of all, he stopped bulling her because of her tears that were somehow caused him to feel sad and sorry for the first time in his life. Then he made lies and excuses to protect her from his gang and now he can't even face her! What is going on? He didn't understand these weird feelings …..and apparently didn't have time to.

The students rushed by, hurrying to the class. Joey sighed before walking to his class, so lost in his own thoughts that it seemed to him that the world was crawling by in slow motion and he was the only one moving forward fast.

When he reached the class, the teacher snapped him right out of his thoughts. He moved his head and looked up at his teacher and turned to see –for the first time- clearly the look in the student's eyes and realized that –for all this time- he was the one walking in slow motion and instead of walking forward he was rushing backwards, dropping from the people's eyes, one after another…ending with Valon.

* * *

"Are you sure we can really do this? I mean, we never dared to disobey our Boss before, because HE IS THE BOSS! He always knows what's the best thing to do", said Alister passionately. (A/N: Yes, Alister from DOMA is one of the gang's members: p)

"Not this time, he has completely lost it! First he stops bulling the girl for his 'Buddy' but since when does Joey care f—", but Duke was cut off by Alister's words, "Valon is Joey's childhood friend, and so what if he did that for hi—".

"Friends = weakness!", screamed Duke, turning the whole gang dead silent "we have to snap him out of this; I mean he let Valon punch him FOR GODDNESS SAKE! And didn't even allow us to go after him (Valon)".

"But—"

"No Alister! If our Boss can't handle this situation, then it's our time to interrupt and stop this, right? Raphael?".

Raphael nodded.

"Marik?".

Marik nodded.

"Then it's set, 3 to 1 and that means that tonight we're gonna strike! Right BOYS!," shouted Duke.

"Right!," they screamed in union.

* * *

Bring Bring Bring!

The sound of the final bell echoed through the empty school corridors, calling firmly and declaring the end of school for the day. (A/N: Sorry, but we had exams during the time I was writing this chapter, so basically the sound of the bell was like a sweet angel's melody to us XD).

"Finally the end of school! Phew, I thought this day would never end, thank you everyone for your hard work," shouted Tea excitedly to her friends, who responded back to her with bright smiles…except for one, who's smile didn't quiet reach their eye.

Mai was nervous, she heard that Valon punched Joey and if that is true, that means that Valon is in a lot of trouble.

She stood up and started stuffing her books fast into her bag before waving goodbye to her friend and heading toward the door.

.:: Mai's POV ::.

I had to wait for Valon outside the school; I had to make sure he is alright and that's why I headed out early and also to have some time alone to think.

But it looks like I wasn't alone, because I suddenly felt a movement around me but when I turned to look around I saw another student from our class.

'Ooh he must be heading ho-' but my thoughts were cut off when a strong hand grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth and started pulling me backwards.

'Not again!' I shouted in my head while struggling and kicking the guy, although he was far too strong for me to handle, but I couldn't give up and with one sudden movement I dug my teeth deep into his palm causing him to release me and stumble a few steps back.

Realizing that I was free, I started running towards the gate but before I could reach there, the guy grabbed me again, I was about to struggle again but all of a sudden I felt a heavy metal crashed on top of my head causing me to lose my balance.

"I see…birdsss" were the last words I said before the world vanished into darkness.

.:: Normal POV ::.

Valon stood in front of the school gate, waiting for Mai. He has met Yugi earlier and he told him that Mai headed out early and if he knew Mai Valentine well this only mean she is waiting to meet someone for an important matter, and seeing the events that occurred lately he guessed HE was the one she was going to meet.

But here he was, standing in front of the school gate waiting for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Does that mean she was not waiting for him? Did something happen at home that caused her to head home early? Those thoughts ran around like wild dogs inside of Valon's mind but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he was instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Bakura, his classmate during Biology.

"Hey Bakura, wazzup?", said Valon quickly, not really paying attention to the boy standing in front of him.

"Ummm….hey….there is something I want to tell you…..it's about Mai.."

Joey was sitting alone in his classroom, lost in his own world. The whole class left and he was left behind, slowly packing his bag.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps from a distance but these footsteps became louder and louder until they stopped right in front of his classroom. Joey slowly moved his head up to see that those feet belong to Valon.

"Where is she!", Valon hissed.

"Who?", Joey replied, getting this weird feeling that he knows who that 'person' might be.

That answer caused Valon to lost control and came crashing out like a Tsunami and just like earlier that day, he grabbed Joey from his collar, yanking him up "You better tell me!"

But to Valon's surprise, Joey smirked before lifting his arm and punching Valon hard on the cheek, causing him to fly a few feet above the ground before crashing hard on the cold floor.

"Not cause I didn't punch ya last time, that means I will never do and if it's Mai you're talking about then no, I didn't see her at all….and not just because she vanished or ran off somewhere that means that ma gang and I have something to do with it, ok!" said Joey as he straightened off his collar and Shirt.

Valon sat up slowly, facing Joey and looking at him straight in the eye, "ooh yea, then how did Bakura see one of your dirty dogs drag her away from the school's Gates?" asked Valon in a voice filled with disgust.

That caught Joey's attention. Could it really be the gang? Did they disobey him? And kidnapped Mai? Well, come to think about it, he was supposed to meet about with the gang during this time but they were nowhere to be seen. Joey had a really bad feeling about this, and if they had Mai that means she is in big trouble.

"Listen I honestly didn't tell them to kidnap Mai, they disobeyed me!", Joey faced Valon "so I'm gonna help ya find her! Okay?"

Valon stared suspiciously at Joey for a moment before sighing in defeat, he had no other choice, and he has to find Mai!

And with that both of them shoved their bags on top of their backs before heading fast towards the school's gates.

"Look, you have my number so I will be searching in this direction and you search in that and try searching mostly in dark, narrow allies and we call each other if we find anything, 'Kay?" Joey blurted out in a rush, starting to move away, not waiting for a reply, before vanishing into the first ally that he met.

* * *

Finally! I was busy lately!

anyway here is chapter 9 after Months of waiting I hope u enjoy it! PLZ R&R


	10. Chapter 10 : The Unexpected Hero

**Chapter 10: The Unexpected Hero**

* * *

**.:::Normal POV:::.**

"Shit!", swore Joey out of breath.

He has been running all around, squeezing through narrow allies and racing through wide ones, searching for her. He had to find her before it was too late, if his Gang went as far as disobeying their leader, no one knows what they will do next!

He was standing in front of the school's gate, panting and desperately trying to catch his breath. He came back to the same spot he had started from an hour ago, but this time he was waiting for Valon to came, and since he didn't call Joey it meant that he didn't find Mai yet. Where the hell did they take her?

That's when he heard a small thump in a small alley close to the school's gate, but Joey didn't pay it much attention, "it's only my mind playing tricks on me….again" thought Joey before returning to his thoughts and worries.

A few more minutes passed peacefully before he heard that sound again but this time it was much louder, making no room in his mind for doubt.

He rushed fast towards the alley and started moving in cautiously and slowly, trying to make as less sound as possible so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. The alley was dark, so dark that Joey even considered walking right out but a flicker of light at the end, near corner caught his eyes, attracting him like flame attracts a moth and pulling him towards her (the flame). As he walked closer and closer, the source of the light grew nearer and nearer, until he stood at the end, corner of the alley, where he could clearly see the source of the dancing light.

Standing at the edge and peaking inside, Joey saw the person he was searching for!

She looked terrible! She was on her knees, clutching her right elbow. Blood was dropping silently from between of her sealed lips, even from a distance Joey could see the blue bruises starting to form on her soft cheeks. She looked tired, very tired and was struggling to stay awake and strong. He hated seeing her this way!

"See, you shouldn't have got yourself involved in this, whoever plays with the fire always gets his fingers burned", said a familiar voice that Joey instantly recognized, it was Raphael only the coldest and cruelest bully in the gang.

Instead of replying, all Mai did was stare back at them with eyes that although they were very weak, they had flames in them that were undeniable but it was soon replaced by pure fear as the shadows of the gang moved towards her. She instantly shut her eyes and lips in fear, using her arms to protect her face, waiting for their next blow.

But Joey wasn't going to give them a chance, he jumped out of his hiding place and rushed past the gang and reached in front of Mai just-in-time to aim a straight punch towards Raphael's face, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground before looking up at Joey with huge, shocked eyes. The gang followed his gaze and instantly the same expression was pained over their faces.

"Joey…" Alister started softly but he was interrupted by Duke.

"Hey Boss, Good thin' that ya are here, we were just havin' a bit of fun, would do ya do the honors of serving the last blow of revenge?", said Duke, smirking.

Joey turned his head slowly towards Mai's direction, meeting her gaze. She stared back at him with determined eyes but he could tell that behind all that determination, fear was hidden deep down. His eyes softened a bit, before he turned again and faced his gang.

"I would love to", said Joey, running towards Duke, knocking him out, "so, who is next?"

* * *

**.:::Mai's POV:::.**

I was sitting there, waiting for the next blow to hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut and froze, but I felt nothing so I slowly opened my eyes just in time to see Joey standing in front me, aiming his fists towards his gang, with Raphael slammed on the clod floor. The gang all had surprised expressions on, but I must admit his action WAS really surprising!

They exchanged a few words with each other but I was too tired to focus on what the conversation was about, but when Joey turned his head and met my eyes, I caught my breath; I had to stay focused now because I knew what was going to come next. So I stared back at him, giving him the strongest face I could get myself to make and trying desperately to keep the fear I felt inside subsided but all Joey did was look at me, searching my face slowly with his eyes before he did something completely and utterly surprising….he softened his eyes towards me…for the first time ever, Joey's eyes gave me something different than hatred and coldness, his gaze was so soft….almost vulnerable….

But soon that moment was over as he turned his head back, throwing a few word in Duke's face before knocking him out.

"This is so weird! It looks as if he is…protecting me?", I thought in my mind, totally confused and shocked about his course of action but at the same time denying any slight possibility.

And for the next few minutes all I could do was sit there and watched, totally mesmerized, as Joey started punching and kicking his gang member one after the other and within a few moments, they were knocked on the floor, growling and moaning in pain. Wow, now I know why he was the boss!

He turned and started walking towards me and I wanted to run away and scream but I was too weak to even stand up especially with that pain burning through my temples, so I just sat there looking at him as he came closer to me…not knowing wither to be relieved that he saved me from them or be even more scared from him.

He stopped just a few cm away from me and sat on his knees so his eyes were at the same level as mine.

"Are you alright?", he asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Why would you care? Aren't you the one who sent them after me?", I asked him instead, looking at him straight in the eye and not trying at all to hide my disgust.

"I didn't send them", he said simply.

"What?", I asked, extremely astonished.

"Like you heard, I didn't send them. If I wanted to do something, I would do it…..I won't ask a bunch of losers do to my job", moving his eyes away from my own, he continued, "don't take it personally, the only reason I saved was because I had to teach those losers a lesson, I don't like it when people disobey me", Joey finished, still not meeting my eyes, he turned to look up at the shimmering stars in the night sky.  
I was touched, really touched and astonished but I was very tired at the same time. All I managed to mumble back was a "Thank You" before my body fell numb and everything around me shrank into a complete darkness.

* * *

**.:::Normal POV:::.**

"Thank you". At her soft words Joey's head turned instantly, soon enough to see Mai's body fall. He reacted automatically and caught her head just as it was about to hit the cold ground.

He moved her head slowly and placed it on his lap, making sure the rest of her body was laid comfortably next to him then placed her head in such a way that her face was looking up at him; this gave him a better chance to identify her injuries.

They weren't major injuries really; just a couple of days…..maybe a week and it would be healed.

"Wow, she looks so peaceful…..almost…almost like a beaten up angel", Joey thought, as he stared down at the girl laying on his lap, that girl that caused him so much trouble in such a short time…that girl that was able to cripple him down and throwing out of his path with such power that he wasn't able to stand back up and keep walking (and thinking) straight…that girl, that he has hated and despised from the very first time he saw her, right now, when he looked down at her he felt all his hatred and confusion drift away.

He couldn't really help it, no one would really be able to hate and stay angry at this girl…..it would feel like despising an innocent Kitten….a beautiful, blond angel….Joey slowly, but unconsciously, reached out his hands and touched her face in the briefest, gentlest touch that's until…

"What the hell am I doing?", Joey said, clearly astonished with his own actions before tearing his hand away from her face in such a fast gesture, that it looked as if he had been bitten by a snake.

"ooh, I forgot…I must call Valon…he must be really worried…", he mumbled as he dug for his phone and trying not to disturb Mai. Finally he got it and instantly called Valon and just he has expected, Valon answered within seconds, his voice showing clear panic, "Did u find her? Where is she?"

Joey told him the address. Not wasting time, Valon hanged up and headed straight to his destination, hoping that she would was alright.

While Joey sat on the other side, having a battle against himself and wishing that Valon would make it there faster before he does something stupid, like beat the hell out of those bastards, who have just regained their consciousness and were starting to walk out of the narrow alley, and OFCOURSE they were all shooting him death glares, but moved away silently and as fast as possible to get away from him and the beaten up target.

Valon arrived as fast as he could, just in time to see Mai sitting there on Joey's lap and Joey looking up into the sky with a distant look in his eyes , oblivious of his surroundings.

As if he has heard Valon's footstep, Joey turned and looked up at him.

"She is really tired, we need to mover her to the hospital", Said Valon, as he kneeled down next to Mai examining her wounds from a closer distance.

"No, I don't think this is the best idea, it would be too dangerous and we would get asked so many questions. It would be best if we can take her back to your house so she can be treated, mine is not the best choice", Joey's voice trailed off, but Valon got the hint.

"Okay, you are right and plus, my house is close from here….so come on let's go", said Valon as he stood up, "Here, hand her over, I'll carry her".

"It's okay", said Joey, as he stood up, carrying Mai in his arms gently in order not to hurt her and followed Valon out of the alley and into the main road.

Occasionally, Valon would steal glances at Mai during the journey home and Joey couldn't blame him, he, himself does it sometimes…..looking down at that girl that got hurt because of his stupid Gang. That's when joey suddenly got angry, and decided that he will never join that Gang ever again. Frustrated by his change in mind and heart, Joey walked faster to keep up with Valon.

But little did he know, that the real changes in him were soon to come, thanks to this soft angel cuddled in his arms…..

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, since this year started I've been really REALLY busy!**

**But I will try to update the next chapters as soooooooooooon as possible .**

**Plz R&R**

**Love, Naya 3** (nickname given to me by an awesome friend :P)


	11. Chapter 11 : The wounded angel

Chapter 11: The Wounded Angel

* * *

.::Normal POV::.

As soon as Valon opened the door to his apartment, Joey went rushing into the living room and headed straight towards the nearest sofa, where he ever so gently laid Mai down – a gesture in which he never did towards anyone – before slumping down on a near-by chair, and letting out a few deep breaths.

"I told you let me carry her for a while but you refused", noted Valon sitting on a chair next to Joey's.

"You only offered once! And at that time I really thought your house was close", protested Joey.

To Joey's surprise, Valon laughed, a true full-hearted laugh and Joey couldn't help but join in and both of them were caught in hysterical laughter about nothing but their own stupidity and finally, after what seemed like half an hour, they calmed down and finally stopped laughing.

"I better get her some ice and bandages", said Valon finally, in a serious tone as he looked at Mai, all traces of the moment they just shared was long gone. Valon looked at Joey with a small smile before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

Joey's gaze followed Valon until he was out of sight before slowly shifting it towards Mai, who was still sleeping on the sofa, covered up with Valon's jacket. He sat up properly and moved his chair closer to her and just sat there, staring at her.

He has never seen her like that before, she looked so fragile…..so weak. She always looks hard, touch to break with a confident attitude but in this moment she looked like a crashed down empire, desperate and weak…so in need of help….

He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all, he thought that she would never be broken but those bastards crushed her! He wasn't going to let them get away with it, he was going to make them pay back for what they did to her…Joey mentally promised Mai.

Joey was snapped out of his deep thoughts when Valon slammed the bathroom door shut and headed towards them, holding a box of first aid kit, an ice-pack and a blanket before leaning down on his knees in front of Mai, laying down the things he was carrying on the floor. He opened the first aid box, searching for bandages.

"Where are your parents? Didn't they come back from Germany with you?", asked Joey, trying to break off the silence.

"Nope, they sent me off here alone when I begged them to come back to Japan…I had someone very important I needed to find", said Valon pulling out a bandage roll, a pair of scissors and bottle filled with medicine. Silently, Valon started working on Mai's wounds.

"Sorry", said Joey after a while "I couldn't keep my promise to you. I changed" the sentence was followed by a long, suffocating silence as Joey waited for the his words to sink in.

After cleaning her arm wound, Valon carefully lifted her arm up and fastened the bandage around it, careful not to wake Mai up. He has heard Joey but needed some time to put his thoughts together. Just hours ago he was sure the Joey he knew was long gone but now, as he sat here and listened to Joey he couldn't help but feel a rush of joy that his best friend might still be in there. He might have not kept his promise and changed a lot, but after what happened tonight, Joey proved that his old self still existed but all that was left was to set him free at last.

"Yes, it's kind of obvious… and I'm definitely not happy about it but after you saved Mai…I guess I should thank you" said Valon, now working on the wounds on Mai's face "Thank you" send him a soft smile from the corner of him mouth.

Joey smiled a little, unable to help himself, he hasn't been thanked for anything he has done in a long time and he had to admit, it felt good. Suddenly, he let out a loud yawn, as the feeling of exhaustion finally hit him and wondered what time it was already.

'it's already 9 o'clock?!', mentally screamed Joey as he looked at his watch. It was already late, the old man must be home already. Shit! Shit! He was so overwhelmed with finding Mai that he completely forgot about his dad and what would happen if came home late.

As if Valon could read his mind, he looked at Joey's expression and nodded in an understanding manner. "Why don't you crash over here for the night, I would be dangerous if you went back home this late" said Valon, and Joey knew he wasn't talking about the street dangers alone…

'Oh well, I won't be let off easily if I came home this late anyway, might as well stay' thought Joey before saying "Thanks man, I would really appreciate that, but…where am I going to sleep?"

"Where do you think, genius?", said Valon, lifting up and eyebrow. "ofcourse here in the living room, I'll get you a couple of pillows and a blanket"

Joey grumbled.

"Ah, did you think I would allow you to share the bed with me?" asked Valon, in which he received a nod from Joey as a response "No way! I'm not gonna allow you to put your disgusting saliva on my bed!" shouted Valon in mocking horror.

Joey laughed, punching Valon in the arm teasingly, glad that he at least gained his own friend back.

.::Joey's POV::.

I saw Valon entering the room again, holding two pillows and a blanket. He laid them on the floor for me before telling me goodnight and switching off the lights, only leaving behind the light radiated from the small lamp next to the sofa in which Mai laid down. He walked away, leaving me, Mai and the small lamp alone. It was so quite that I could hear Mai's soft breaths as she remained still.

I placed my pillow in such a position that I could see Mai while she slept and be able to help her if she needed anything. I finally settled myself down before laying my head on the pillow and falling instantly into a deep sleep.

"Get well soon Mai, please come back…"

I'm pretty sure I mumbled something in my sleep, although I'm not so sure what it was..

* * *

**So sorry for the extremely late update **

**I've been busy with my studies! I hope u liked this chapter plz R&R :) **


End file.
